To dopiero początek!
PZ- POKÓJ ZWIERZEŃ WSTĘP Mitchel: Już? Gotowe? O! Siemano! Jestem Mitchel McLastern i poprowadzę to świetne show! W tej chwili jestem na zapuszczonym obozie na jakieś wyspie, znalazłem ją porzuconą i brudną... I taka została! Za chwilę poznamy szesnastkę uczestników, zasady i całą wyspę, ale najpierw czołówka! '' PORT Mitchel: Witam ponowniem w Totalnym Obozie! Poznacie teraz uczestników, i nie, nie to co w Totalnej Porażce - tutaj są świadomi, że przyjadą do obozu. No, może nie wiedzą tylko że jest tu taki syf. (oczko) Powitajmy pierwszą zawodniczkę. Kelly! Kelly: (wychodzi ze statku i się rozgląda) Co to za rozpiździel? Mitchel: No będziecie to sprzątać! Kelly: Chyba cię pogięło. Mitchel: Chyba nie. Jason! Wbijaj tu brachu! Jason: Joł, joł, joł! Ziomeczki i ziomaleczki! Jakąś piękną lasencję tu na horyzoncie wyczuwam! Kelly: Zjeżdżaj. Mitchel: Czas na Chacky'ego! Chacky: (wyskakuje i krzyczy) Aaaa! Zaśmiecony obóz, super! (zaczyna zjadać śmieci) Mitchel: Taaa... możesz posprzątać... a teraz... Jimmy... Jim: (wyskakuje) Wow! Już trzy ciacha w obozie! (zbliża się do Mitchel'a z dzióbkiem) Mitchel: (odepchnął go) Wypchaj się kolo! Lepiej powitajmy Stacy! Stacy: No siemanko! Hihi. Jim: O rany, jak ja nie lubię bab... dawaj jakichś facecików! Mitchel: Stacy! Moja ulubienico! Stacy: Ja twoją ulubienicą? Słodkie. Jim: Myślałem, że to ja nim jestem! Mitchel: No chyba se jaja robisz! Haha! Właśnie płynie Megan! Megan: Eee... witajcie! Jestem tu nowa! Kelly: No nie mów! Megan: Jejku... milutcy jesteście... Jason: (podbiega do Megan) Laska, dawaj na parkiet! (zaczyna tańczyć) Megan: Eee?... (odsuwa się) Mitchel: Ooo, następna osoba! Jasmineee! Jasmine: (podbiega do Mitch'a) O Matko, hej, Mitch! Kurczę, jaki ty przystojny, ładniejszy od Bieberka! Mitchel: O, jesteś moją ulubienicą ex aequo na pierwszym miejscu razem ze Stacy. Jasmine: OMAJGAD!! (teatralnie mdleje) Mitchel: Tsa... a oto... Cindy! Fajowa laska! Cindy: Heej! (macha i idzie gdzieś daleko Mitchel: Emm, okej, to było dziwne. Jason: Ale lacha! (pobiegł za nią) Mitchel: William! Will: (wyskakuje) Zróbcie miejsce dla mistrzunia! Przychodzi Cindy, a do niej przytulony Jason. Cindy: Zrób coś z tą przylepą, Chris! Mitchel: Jestem Mitchel, a nie Chris! Chris siedzi w więzieniu! Will: Rany, ale laska! Mitchel: Cicho, jest moja... znaczy, Jasona, znaczy, teraz Ginger!!! Ginger: (gada na statku ze Stanley'em) Hej, Stanleyku, jesteśmy już! (wychodzi) Ludziki, poznajcie Stanley'a! (wskazuje na przestrzeń obok siebie) Wszyscy gapią się na nią jak na idiotkę. Ginger: No wiecie, to jest bardzo nieuprzejme! Chodź, Stanleyku, nie zadajemy się z takimi chamami! (stanęła obok) Mitchel: No tak! Eee, Ricky... Ricky: (schodzi ubrany na bogaty z kilkoma walizkami, boye mu pomagają) Odsunąć się! Przechodzi obok was wielki Ricky! Do kolan! Świerszcz. Ricky: No halo! Mówię do was! Kelly: (wpycha go do wody) Ricky: Arr! Wariatko! Mitchel: Żenada ci ludzie! To teraz chyba... Dh... aniel! Daniel: (wyskakuje) Sunąć się wszyscy! (groźnie) (uderza Will'a w twarz, odsuwa się od wszystkich, zakłada słuchawki i zamyka oczy) Mitchel: Ten uczestnik to złooo. Mówię wam! Lepiej się jego słuchajcie. Zapraszamy teraz Millie! Millie: (wysiada powoli z zamkniętymi oczyma) Wita... (w tym momencie otwiera oczy, głęboki wdech) Megan: Co jej się stało? Millie: Mitchelu, poproszę środek usypiający, nie chcę więcej żyć na tej planecie. Mitchel: Chętnie, no ale, niestety nie mogę. Megan: Hej, dlaczego nie chcesz? Millie: Rozejrzyj się! Jaki tu bałagan! Pomyśl, co się dzieje ze wszelką florą i fauną! Megan: Na wyspie w Zemście było gorzej... Millie: Nie wspominaj mi o tym czymś! (zatyka uszy) Chacky: Zemsta Wyspy, Zemsta Wyspy, Zemsta Wyspy... Kelly: (przywaliła mu) Mitchel: Taka uczestniczka przyda się show! Następne są dwa sobowtóry! George i Michael! George: Sie!... Michael: Ma!... George&Michael: NO! Kelly: I po co ten cały cyrk? George No jakieś wejście musi być, no! Michael: Przecież to my będziemy w finale i musimy się jakoś pokazać! Mitchel: Każdy tak mówi, ziomy. A teraz ostatnia już osoba! Max! Max: (płynie) Megan: A co to za facet? Raper, tak? Czy jak to się teraz mówi? Imprezowicz? Eee... Max: (wychodzi) Hello, jestem Max. (zdejmuje czapkę, rozpuszcza włosy, wszyscy O_O) Co? O co biega? Daniel: (do siebie) Laska idealna! Chacky: Myślałem, że jesteś facetem! Max: (zignorowała go i poszła dalej) Mitchel: Skoro jesteśmy tu już wszyscy czas chyba oprowadzić was po obozie. Chodźcie za mną! Poszli. GŁÓWNY PLAC Mitchel: Mamy tu główny plac - będą tu ogłosz... Jasmine: (przerwała Mitchel'owi) Mitch, twoje włosy są cudowne! Mitchel: Tak wiem! Ale nie przerywaj mi! Chacky: (liże kamienie) Kelly: Eee, on jest chory psychicznie? Mitchel: Ludzie, skupcie się! Michael: (rzuca kupą w Mitch'a) Mitchel: No nie, dosyć tego! Wołam ochroniarza! Michael: (sarkastycznie) O nie, tylko nie to! Mitchel: Tiim?! Tim przybiega, wszyscy w śmiech. Jim: Słodziak! Mitchel: Cisza! To jest Tim, mój pomocnik. Wracajmy, tu będą ogłoszenia, zapowiadane wyzwania. Ginger: Przepraszam, Mitch? Stanley pyta się, gdzie jest toaleta? Mitchel: (mina a'la ) George: A co, zachciało się kupkę? George&Michael: (piątka) Hehehe! Ginger: Stanley mówi, że to nieładnie. Stacy: Och, zamknij się już! Mitchel: Błagam, ludzie! O, wiem, osoba, która będzie najciszej, otrzyma nagrodę! Stacy: Ta jasne! Mitchel: (kliknął guzik na pilocie, a pod STacy otworzyła się zapadnia, Stacy spadła, zapadnia się zamknęła) Stacy: (przyszła) Grr! Mitchel: Idziemy dalej, hehe. (idą) Po lewej mamy las, zaś dalej mamy kibelek i łazienkę. (przechodzą dalej, wchodzą do kuchni) A tu jest kuchnia, w której gotuje Chef Rick Better! Ricky: Mam nadzieję, że umie gotować, bo przecież codziennie potrzebuję daną dawkę każdej witaminy, aby wyglądać tak jak wyglądam! Kelly: Jak idiota? Ricky: Wal się. Mitchel: Dalej mamy mały domek - jest to pokój zwierzeń, o a tu mamy super plażę. Piasek jest czarny a woda żółta. Chacky: Żółta woda! Mitchel: Tsaa... raczej nie do kąpania się, a już na pewno nie do picia. Chacky pije wodę z morza. Mitchel: Fuuj! Idziemy! DOmki drużynowe! Jason: Dlaczego jeden jest większy, ziomek? Mitchel: Dlatego, że drużyna która wygra dzisiejsze wyzwanie dostanie ten większy, bo tam jest 8 łóżek, a w drugim jest 7, ponieważ jedna osoba odejdzie po wyzwaniu... Megan: A jak mamy działać drużynowo, skoro nas nie podzieliłeś? Mitchel: Dobre pytanie! W pierwszej części wyzwania będzie zadanie, którego wynik zadecyduje o składach drużyn? Will: Więc jakie będzie to zadanie? Mitchel: Zobaczycie. Chodźcie za mną! W LESIE Mitchel: Będziecie się ścigać! Daniel: Oryginalnie... Cindy: Zwykły wyścig? w Totalnej Porażce? Mitchel: To nie jest Totalna Porażka! I tak, na razie zwykły wyścig. Na razie START! Daniel, Jasmine i Jason ruszyli pierwsi, reszta spojrzała na Mitchel'a i po chwili pobiegła. Mitchel: I zaczęli! Teraz zrobimy przerwę, a po niej wracamy! ---- REKLAMA Mitchel: Chcecie więcej dramatu? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Wiejską Legendę! Osiemnaścioro dzieciaków zmierzy się ze sobą na wsi w niezwykle trudnych zadaniach! Polecam! Mitchel McLastern. (oczko) REKLAMA ---- Mitchel: (na mecie) Jesteśmy już na mecie! Niedługo poznamy zwycięzcę wyścigu i drużyny! WYŚCIG Jasmine: (wychodzi na prowadzenie) Hahaha! Frajerzy! Wygram to! Daniel: (popchnął Jasmine) Śnisz, bejbe! Jason: (podbiegł do Jasmine i pomógł jej wstać) Jasmine: (wstała z pomocą Jason'a, po czym popchnęła go i pobiegła) Mhahaha! Nieco dalej walczą Stacy i Cindy. Cindy: Nie wygrasz, mała! Stacy: Ty jaka głupia! (podstawia jej haka) Nara! Cindy: (przewraca się, a koło niej przebiegają Millie, Michael, George, Megan, Max i Kelly) A na samym tyle IDĄ zmęczony Will, Jim koło Will'a, obejmujący go, Ginger gadająca z Stanley'em, Ricky w ciemnych okularach i Chacky grający w grę na telefonie. TROCHĘ WCZEŚNIEJ Millie: (podbiega do wiewiórki, kuca, ale ta pluje w nią jadem) Aaa! Megan: (pomaga jej wstać) Chodź! Zostało niewiele! Millie: (ściera śluz) Okej... dzięki. Pobiegły. META Mitchel: Zbliżają się zwycięzcy! Kogo my tam mamy?! Daniel, Jasmine, Stacy i Jason! Przekraczają linię mety w tej kolejności. Mitchel: Cała wasza czwórka jest w drużynie A. Dalej biegną Kelly, Max, Michael i George. Mitchel: Wasza czwórka jest w drużynie B. Ocho, chyba biegną dwie osoby! Pierwsza przebiega Megan, a za nią Millie w śluzie. Stacy: Fuuuj! Mitchel: Haha, widzę, że jedna osoba poznała już uroki tego obozu! Megan: Co to w ogóle było? Mitchel: To? A... to to jeszcze nic! Megan i Millie: Co?! Millie: Co zrobiłeś z tymi zwierzątkami?! Mitchel: Jedynie urozmaiciłem show! Millie: Jesteś okrutny! Millie: (PZ) Ocalę wszelką florę i faunę przed tym bandytą! I zniszczę ten show! Mitchel: (PZ) Nie zniszczy tego show, ale może być ciekawie. Mitchel: Tak. Tak wiem. Cindy: (dobiega do mety) No hej! Wygrałam? (mówi zadyszana) Daniel: Nie? Cindy: (zaczyna płakać) Wywróciłam się! Khy, khy! Jason: (podchodzi do niej i ją pociesza) Hej, nie martw się, wszystko będzie dobrze! Cindy: (PZ) Pierwszy frajer w kieszeni! Jeśli będziemy razem w drużynie, to będziemy razem głosować, a jeśli w oddzielnych... ich drużyna będzie przegrywać! Cindy: To ona! (wskazuje na Stacy) Kopnęła mnie, podstawiła haka i uciekła! Jason: (do Stacy) Laska, to nieładnie! Cindy: (wytknęła język do Stacy i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle) Stacy: Grr! Mitchel: Megan grupa A, a Millie i Cindy do grupy B. Megan: A czemu tak dziwnie? Mitchel: Bo tak chcę? O, chyba widzę grupkę pięciu osób idących... powoli. GRUPA IDĄCYCH Ricky: O! Coraz bliżej meta! Ale nie ma co się spieszyć. Na pewno wygram. Will: (zdycha) Jesteśmy... ostatni... Jim: (przytula Will'a) Dla mnie zawsze będziesz pierwszy Willusiu! Chacky: (patrzy na nich i wymiotuje) Chacky: (PZ) Przecież... przecież to obrzydliwe! (drapie się pod pachą, a '' potem liże rękę) '''Ginger': Stanley, jak ci się tu podoba?....... Tak, ludzie są bezczelni. Chacky: Dobra, frajerzy wygram to! (popchnął wszystkich, wszyscy się przewrócili i pobiegł) Ricky': Moje nowe spodnie! Zabiję cię!!! (wstał i pobiegł wściekły) META Mitchel: Biegnie nienormalny Chacky, a tuż za nim wściekły Ricky! Chłopaki przybiegają, a Ricky rzuca się na Chacky'ego. Mitchel: Ricky drużyna A, Chacky B. Jeszcze trzy osoby. Do mety po długim czasie dochodzą zmęczony Will, a za nim przyklejony do niego Jim, a potem zagadana Ginger. Mitchel: No po prostu żenada. Dłużej się nie dało?! Wil i Jim do drużyny A, a Gi... Will: (przerwał mu) Nie! Nie z nim! Jim: (jeszcze mocniej ściska Will'a) Jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Mitchel: Fu! Ochyda! Hahaha! Zaś Ginger drużyna B! Ginger: Chciałeś powiedzieć Ginger i Stanley! Mitchel: Tak. Wręcz marzyłem o tym. Poznaliście składy drużyn, teraz nazwy. Drużyna A to Żarłoczne Krokodyle, a drużyna B to Jadowite Węże. No i oczywiście maskotki drużyn! Przychodzi Tim, daje Jasmine krokodyla, a George'owi węża. George: (zrobił kokardę z węża) Hahahaha! Wąż łatwo się odwiązał i ugryzł George'a. George: Ał! Grr! Jasmine: Krokodyl?! Ee, yy, oczywiście, znam się na krokodylach! mam nawet jednego w domu! Super zwierzę. Daniel: Nie bardzo interesują nas historyjki z twojego nudnego życia. Mitchel: To prawda. A te maskotki musicie mieć, albo... a, zobaczycie. Więc skoro mamy już składy i nazwy drużyn, to chyba czas na drugą część wyzwania. Niestety, dzisiaj nie zdążymy jej zrobić. Wszyscy: Łuhu! Mitchel: Ale przez to nie macie domków! Śpicie tutaj. Łuhuu! Świersz. Chacky: Ale fajowo! (je liście) Kelly: Boże... Zaczyna padać deszcz. Wszyscy: No nieeee! Mitchel: Super! Tak więc, to koniec! Jakie ciekawe zadanie czeka na uczestników? Kto wyleci jako pierwszy? Przekonacie się za kilka dni, oglądając Totalny... OBÓZ!! Jasmine: Znakomite podsumowanie! Jesteś najlepszym prowadzącym! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!